Cherry Love Love
by AyashiDoto
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke live together in an apartment. :3


Cherry Love

Naruto stared blankly out his bedroom window, for once ignoring the

intense mess that engulfed it. There was a cloud of gray looming over

Konoha, and it was raining extremely hard. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows

and looked away from the window, giving up his search. He then finally

looked upon the apartment of his, and sighed. It looked like a war had

erupted there. He got off his unmade bed, and listened to the squeak it

made.

When he got up, he walked over to the wall, where a wall calendar

hung by a rusty nail. 17th of August, it had said. Naruto cursed lowly

at himself, and wanted to kick the wall with anger, and fury.

_He should have been back by now..._

He thought, as thoughts raced through his head.

He was worried, and it showed, too. He thought quickly, picking up a dirty

shirt off of the ground. "Hmm... Maybe if I cleaned? Then he'd be happy."

He said to himself. He put the shirt into a white basket, and picked up certain

shirts from each lopsided pile throughout the apartment. He put those into the

basket. When he was done picking out the dirty clothes from the rest of the

clothes, he put the other clothes into a neat pile.

He looked in one of the closets, and searched for his ironing pad. He

pulled out the iron, and turned it on. He ironed each article of clothing

quickly, and moved on to clean the bathroom. When he walked into

the bathroom, it was a nasty sight. He started with the sinks, manually

cleaning the sinks, and the countertop. He organized the

toothpaste and toothbrushes into a small toothbrush holder.

He then cleaned the toilet with toilet cleaner.

While he cleaned the bathroom, a sound of keys jingled in the

lock. He was back. Naruto jumped up, and opened the door wide.

He looked out of his apartment, and there was a figure. Drenched

head to toe with rain water, it was **Sasuke**. Naruto was delighted,

and flung his arms around Sasuke's neck, before jumping back

from Sasuke's damp coat.

"Well, what have you been doing

while I was gone?" Sasuke asked, trying to take a peek into

the apartment. Naruto's face was red at once. "I-I've been

trying to clean for you, Sasuke!" He responded.

Sasuke walked into the apartment,

and looked around. Half of the apartment

was spotless. The other half, well the other

half was horrible. Sasuke looked toward Naruto.

"Well, it's the thought that counts, I guess." He chuckled, and Naruto laughed uneasily.

Sasuke suddenly pulled Naruto into a kiss. He kept his lips there for a few seconds.

When he pulled away, he said "Thank you, Naruto," and hugged Naruto.

Sasuke brought his bags in, and walked into the house again

with them. He chuckled as he spotted one of Naruto's shirts

laid flat on top of the living room couch. He glanced at Naruto.

"So, you used our couch as a drying rack? Nice…" Sasuke teased.

Naruto looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Well…Um…There

weren't many other places to put it." He tried to make an excuse.

Sasuke chuckled again, and this time he smiled. "Don't worry, just

teasing you." He calmed him down. Sasuke walked into the room,

and set his bags down on the opposite bed. He looked over at

Naruto's bed, and saw an empty bowl of ramen.

_Maybe I should make him some… I haven't seen him_

_for a long time, really…_ Sasuke thought to himself.

He walked over to Naruto's bed, and picked up the empty

Styrofoam cup, walking out of the room with it. He peeked

out of the door, and spotted Naruto sitting on the couch, in

a positively bored fashion. "Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke called,

and Naruto heard and perked his head up. "Yeah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled once again. "How about I make you a bowl

of your favorite Ramen?" He asked. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I-I'd love some!" His voice grew more enthusiastic.

Sasuke moved toward the couch and sat down. "Why don't

I make it after a half-hour of TV?" Naruto looked at him, and

nodded. "Sure thing!" He said. He moved closer to Sasuke, and

snuggled into him. "But where's the remote?" He asked. Sasuke

whipped it out from behind the couch when he asked. Naruto

blinked. "Sharingan again?" Sasuke laughed. "Nah, I just know

that you tend to let things fall behind the couch." Naruto smiled.

"Oh, that's how." He said, resuming his snuggle with Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto then, and flicked the

TV on. They sat in comfort for a while. The two lovers barely

paid any attention whatsoever to the show, and even less

attention to the time. Sasuke jolted when he heard Naruto's

stomach growl at the same time his own growled.

"Well, I guess it's time for a late dinner… Whoops. I

guess we lost track of the time." Sasuke hopped up from

the couch, and took out a quick Ramen package. Naruto

eventually got up when the doorbell rang, and said "I'll

get it I guess…" And opened up the door. There were

four letters in a pile, and one package next to them.

Naruto picked them up, and examined them lazily.

He looked at who the letters were from: A bill, a

letter from their old master, one from Jiraiya, and

one from Hinata. Naruto then did a double take.

"A letter from Hinata? Oh s***." He said lowly,

and opened it at once. The handwriting was neat,

and it smelled faintly of flowers.

**Dear Naruto,**

**Hi Naruto-kun. We haven't talked in a really long**

**time! And, well, I'd like to tell you something I've**

**always wanted to tell you. Naruto-kun, I've always**

**loved you from the bottom of my heart, and I always**

**watched you from afar. When we were younger,**

**I know I was really clumsy, and nothing like**

**the pretty Sakura, but I want you to know I**

**tried really hard to get this far. Well, I do know**

**you fell in love with Sasuke, but I just wanted**

**to tell you how I felt.**

**Well, I also have news! Kiba and I have**

**gotten together, and we're getting married**

**in October. I'd really like you to come,**

**and I hope I will see you there. We are**

**getting married in the church near the middle**

**of the town. Please come Naruto-kun, as I've**

**really wanted to talk to you again for so long!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hyuga Hinata**

Naruto looked worriedly toward Sasuke, and

brought the other mail in, including the package.

He sighed as he looked over toward the letter again,

and looked over at Sasuke again. Naruto attempted

to focus his attention on other things, like the big

package the couple was sent. He looked who it was

for. It said in capital letters: 'FOR SASUKE'.

Naruto brought the package over to Sasuke, and

told him about how it had said 'FOR SASUKE.'

Sasuke just shrugged, and turned away from the

microwave for a moment. He opened the package,

and used scissors to cut the tape off. The box opened,

and Sasuke peeked his head in. A few seconds later, he

took his head out, and turned toward Naruto.

"It was from Sakura." Sasuke said lowly to Naruto,

who became curious. When he looked in, he saw

a lot of pink. Naruto sighed and looked back at Sasuke.

"Well, it wasn't very hard to tell, Sasuke. It was full of pink."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. "But that's what I

mean, Naruto! She won't just shut the hell up! She knows

I'm gay, but she doesn't want to give up!" He growled.

A beep went off from the microwave, and Sasuke yanked

the Ramen out, and slammed the door to the microwave.

Naruto jolted as the door slammed shut, and gulped.

He thought of what Sasuke might do once he found out

about Hinata's letter. I'm screwed. Naruto thought. He

looked at the folded letter in his hand, and sighed, giving

in.

"Look, Sasuke. I got one too. You don't have to beat

yourself up about it." Sasuke turned to Naruto. He didn't

look like he was in the mood. "You mean she sent you

one also? What a two-timer!" He fumed. Naruto panicked

as Sasuke fumed. "N-No Sasuke! It was from Hinata!"

Sasuke arched his brow.

"You mean the creepy stalker girl that watched you

all the time?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "She confessed

that she loved me back then. And she invited you and I

to her wedding," He answered.

Sasuke was relieved a little when he found out that Sakura

didn't send two letters. "Well, who's she marrying?" He asked,

and Naruto smiled to see Sasuke calm down. "She said she

was marrying Kiba." Naruto replied, with a laugh from

Sasuke. "You mean the crazy dog guy?" He asked, and

Naruto nodded.


End file.
